When The Roses Cry
by Talk Bubble
Summary: Crossover of Ouran High and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The hosts go on vacation in Hinamizawa. Will they get the syndrome, or will the be killed first? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**An Ouran high/ Higurashi crossover; it take place after Hanyuu comes in and they defeat Takano and finally make it past June of Showa 58. (I think it was 58...)**

June 3, 1984 (Showa 59)

"Come on Haruhi, we're gonna leave!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout to Haruhi, who is running towards them. The Host Club was currently seated in a private helicopter, each with their own bag slung on their shoulders or on the ground between their legs.

"Alright, alright, I'm here!" Haruhi panted, climbing into the helicopter. She was wearing a simple blue sundress over blue jeans cut short at the knees. Her bangs were held back by a sunflower clip.

The lone girl in the host club sat down between the twins, and put her backpack in her lap. She waved goodbye at her father, who was the only one of all their parents who could bother himself to come and see them off.

It was the summer, and this time, instead of going to Misuzu-san's pension, they decided to go on vacation. After successfully obtaining a passport for Haruhi, they decided to go to the country side for a month or two.

The propeller started to swivel, and the helicopter took off.

-O-

"Haruhi, Haruhi, look, look!! We're in the country side now!" Tamaki bounced up and down on his seat pointing out the window.

"Where exactly is this anyways?" asks Haruhi.

"We're now above a small village called Hinamizawa," explains Kyouya.

"There isn't any room to land here, so I'll land in the mountains and you guys can reach the village through the forest," says the pilot.

"Alright, here go over there, there is a clearing in the trees, and a path leading down." Kyouya points out where to land, and the pilot nods.

The helicopter descends slowly and lands smoothly, the trees around the clearing being blown around by the propeller. Mori opened the door and everyone stepped out.

"We'll call you on our cell phones to pick us up when we're ready to leave. That'll be in a month or so," Kyouya instructs the pilot, who nods and waits till they are all out and the door is closed before he takes off again.

"Ano, cell phones don't work here. This village is out of range," says a female voice. The host club members turn to see the owner of the voice and our faced by a ginger-haired girl dressed in a white dress. Her hair was cut shorter in the back then in the front, and it reached to around her chin. Her blue eyes glittered in the glaring sun.

"Ah, someone else is here!" says Hunny.

"Fair maiden, are you one of the respectful residents of this small village of Hinamizawa?" asks Tamaki, getting down on one knee and taking her hand. The young maiden, Rena, didn't answer, for she was transfixed on Hunny, who was looking at her confusedly while clutching his Usa-chan.

"Ka-ka-KAWAII!!!!!" Rena grabs Hunny and smothers him in a hug. "KAWAII!! KAWAII!!! OMOCHIKAERII!!!" she screams, reverting to her "take it home mode."

"Aw man... are the girls here also all fangirls?" Haruhi asks disappointedly.

"Nah, only Rena. She has an obsession with cute things. She tried to take me home once, it was terrifying." They turned to look at a young man with short brown hair and purple eyes.

"What did she mean when she said, cell phones don't work here?" Kyouya asks, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, this village is out of range, so cell phones don't work here. Most houses have phones though, and there is a payphone right outside Hinamizawa, next to the bus station," the young man, Keichii, explains.

"Any hotels?" Hikaru asks.

"Are you kidding me? A HOTEL!? HERE??" Keichii laughs.

"You guys just don't understand that not everyone in the world is as rich as you guys," Haruhi sighs.

"So you two ARE from this village?" Kaoru inquires.

"Yup."

"So what are you two doing up here?" asks Hikaru.

"Nothing really, Rena here wanted to go to the junkyard and look for 'treasure'," he drew quotation marks in the air on the word treasure. Everyone looked at him confusedly, but he didn't seem to notice. "But I was tired of following her there, so I suggested we come up here for a change."

"So who are you?" asks Tamaki.

"Ah, sorry! I'm Maebara Keichii!" he holds out his hand to shake one of theirs. Tamaki shakes his hand. "and that moe girl over there is Ryuuguu Rena." Keichii points at Rena, who is latched on to Hunny, and Mori latched on to her, trying to pull her off.

"Umm... Is it possible to get her off?" asks Kaoru. Keichii nods and says,

"Rena, I'll take to the junkyard tomorrow if you let go!"

"AH!! YAY!" Rena let's go immediately, throwing Hunny onto Mori. "Ne, ne, Keichii-kun, weren't we supposed to meet Mion at 2?"

"OH YEAH! SHIT!! SHE'LL KILL US!!!" he says, suddenly in despair.

"Nuh-uh, she'll only kill you Keichii-kun," Rena smiles sweetly. Keichii pulls a bike out of the bushes and shouts,

"RENA, JUMP ON! IT'LL BE FASTER IF WE BOTH TAKE ONE BIKE!!" Rena gets on the handle bars and Keichii starts peddling.

"Byebye! If you follow the trail, you guys will make it to the village; you'll probably see us again! If you need anything just aaaask!" Rena shouted to them, her voice dying down as the bicycle gained speed and started rolling down the hill.

"Well, that was weird," Hikaru expressed everyone's feelings.

-O-

When the Hosts finally made it to the bottom, they were out of breath. The mountain was very steep, and they were wondering if Keichii and Rena had perhaps killed themselves, riding down that hill at such a speed.

"So where are we supposed to stay anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, that is the only thing that was not planned," Kyouya admits, but his composure never once slipped as everyone sweatdropped.

"We could always ask those two kids we met earlier," Hunny suggested.

"Mm," Mori agreed.

"Well, this is supposed to be a small village," Hikaru said.

"So we should find them quickly," Kaoru finished for him.

"Alright, Hosts! We shall search for the two villagers who were so kind to us!" Tamaki announced dramatically.

So the Hosts walked along, each carrying their backpacks, in search of the two teens.

"Kei-chan, come back here!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE RATH OF THIS OJI-SAN!!!" a female voice shouted from somewhere near.

"TOO BAD MION! YOU WON'T GET ME TODAY!" sounded a familiar voice, who the hosts placed as the boy, Keichii, they had just met.

"ARA!! KEICHII-SAN, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME AND RENA-SAN?!" shouted a younger female voice, this one slightly scratchy.

"KEICHII-KUN!! I'M GONNA CATCH YOU AND THEN TAKE YOU HOME!!" shouts the voice of Rena.

"KEICHII!! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" shouts another young girl.

"HAUU~~~!" another young girl.

Then out of nowhere, the hosts are hit by a bunch of teenagers and kids running at each other.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!!"says a young girl with long purple hair and black horns on her head. And then she runs off.

"Gomen-nippah!" says a second girl, running after her friend. This one had long blue hair.

"Gome- Ah! It's you guys!" says Keichii getting up and dusting himself off.

"KEI-CHAN!" shouts a girl with long green hair tied in a high ponytail.

"AH CRAP!!" Keichii runs off and leaves the hosts on the ground.

"KEICHII-SAN! THERE IS NO WAY YOU'LL GET AWAY!! YOU GUYS EITHER, RIKA, HANYUU!!" a young girl runs after Keichii and the other two, alongside the green haired teen. She has short blond hair girl-bob pulled back with a hair band.

"Ah, it's you guys! See, I told you we'd see each other again. Were you looking for us I wonder? I wonder!" Rena says, stopping to speak to them.

"How come you guys are running after those guys?" asks Hunny, picking up Usa-chan.

"Oh, those are all our friends; we were just playing Zombie Tag. Me, Mion and Satoko are the "it zombies" and we're chasing after the ones who are still alive so that we can eat their brains!" Rena explained cheerfully, as if it was the most natural thing to pretend to be a zombie.

"Umm, we were looking for a place to stay," explains Haruhi.

"Ah! You can stay at my place, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind me having a girl sleep over! I wonder if the rest of you can stay with my friends! I wonder!" Rena says and then she runs after her friends. "GUYS HOLD ON! WAIT!!"

The Host club walked to the group of villagers and reached them as Rena finished explaining.

"So are you guys visiting or are you moving here?" asks Mion as the stop.

"We're visiting. We're on vacation," Tamaki explains, eyes sparkling. The Hinamizawa residents all exchange worried glances.

"What's wrong?" asks Kyouya suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Rena says quickly, dismissing it.

"Well, I'd have to ask my onibaba first, before I can say anything for sure," Mion continued.

"Onibaba?! Demon woman?! Who's that??!" ask Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"That's her grandma, nano desu, and some of you can stay at our house, we have enough room! Right, Satoko? Hanyuu?" Rika suggests.

"One of you can stay with me," Keichii chips in. Suddenly, the world lights up as lightening bursts, and drops of rain start to trickle onto everyone.

"One, two, three, four-,"

CRASH! Thunder cracks and the sky is lit on fire with shining droplets and crackling thunder. Haruhi whimpered, but no one seemed to hear.

"The storm is four miles away!! We should get shelter!" Mion cries.

"The school is the closest, we should head there!" Satoko screams over the drumming rain. Keichii nods.

"Follow us! Stay together!" Rena shouts to the newcomers.

The two clubs run to the nearby school and burst though the doors, panting.

"Um... This is your school? It's smaller than our house!" Hikaru states.

"Well, duh, this is a small village, there are barely 30 kids living here. We only have one teacher and she teaches all the grades in the same class," Keichii explains.

"Wow..." all the Host Club members (save Haruhi,) are gaping at them.

"Ignore them; they're all rich bastards who have it all good. Each of them has at least 3 mansions in Japan or something..." Haruhi says dryly.

"Well, since we're all going to be here for a while, we might as well get comfy," Mion suggests, and walks into their classroom, arranging desks so that they made one really big table.

When everyone was seated, Mion began the introductions.

"I'm Sonozaki Mion, 15 years old," she got up and sat back down once she was finished.

"Ryuuguu Rena, we've already met, I'm 14 years old," Rena gets up and bows and then sits back down.

"Maebara Keichii, 14 years," Keichii salutes them with two fingers.

"Hojou Satoko, 9 years old," Satoko gets up and nods.

"Furude Rika, 9 years old."

"Furude Hanyuu, 10 years old." Hanyuu was of course much older in age, but only she and Rika knew that.

"Well, I guess it's our turn," says Tamaki, getting up. "Suoh Tamaki, 16 years."

"Ootori Kyouya, 16 years."

"Hitachiin Hikaru," Hikaru says.

"And Kaoru," Kaoru says.

"15 years," They state simultaneously.

"Fujioka Haruhi, 15 years," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Haninozuka Mitskuni, 17 years old, but everyone calls me Hunny!" cheers the small boy who Mion and co. stare at unbelievably.

"S-seventeen!?" they all shout at the same time.

"Nippah?" Rika asks.

"Morinozuka Takashi, 17 years. Call me Mori." With the introductions finished, an awkward silence took over, only interrupted by the occasional thunder, where everyone would jump, mostly Haruhi, even if she had mostly gotten over her fear of the sky shattering crackles.

"We are a club that brings joy to women everywhere! The Host Club of Ouran High!" Tamaki says suddenly out of nowhere.

"No kidding? We're a club too! We play games after school and the loser gets punished with a penalty game chosen by the winner!" Mion smiles devilishly. Hikaru and Kaoru grin.

"That sounds like fun," they share mischievous glances.

"I am the class president AND the club president," Mion tell them of her title.

"I am the club king!" Tamaki does the same.

"Nice to meet cha!" Mion slaps the king on the back and he falls forward.

"Alright, we're all now acquainted, now there's the problem of where they will live during the summer," Keichii reminds everyone.

"AH! AH! Fujioka-san can live with me!" Rena crushes Haruhi in a hug. "She's giving off an I'm-cute-without-meaning-to-be aura!" Everyone sweatdrops.

"One down, six to go," Mion says.

"Someone, can live with me," Keichii says.

"I'll live with you," Tamaki volunteers.

"Okay, five to go!" Mion rights the names down on the chalkboard.

"We have place in our house, but I'm not sure if we can take in five..." Rika says, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Hau~ Kawaii..." Tamaki and Rena drool over Rika's cuteness. Then they look at each other and grab each others hands.

"Looks like this will be a fun summer!" they same together.

"We can room with you three," Mori says, pointing to himself and Hunny. "If it's alright."

"3 to go!" Mion shouts. The club members turn to look at Mion.

"You're the only one who hasn't offered a place to stay Mion," Keichii says.

"Well, Grandma is strict about these things..."

"You have the biggest house out of all of us," he ignores her.

"I'll ask her, and maybe Shion can give one of them a place to stay too," she says. "I'll go call them now from sensei's office."

Mion leaves the room.

"Who's Shion?" asks Hikaru.

"Shii-chan is Mii-chan's younger twin sister," Rena explains. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mion comes back in.

"I can room two people, so I'm guessing you two are with me, and you are with Shion." 'You two' refers to the twins, and 'you' refers to Kyouya. "But Shion lives in Okinomiya, just outside Hinamizawa, you don't mind do you? She visits everyday, so all you have to do is come with her."

"It's not a problem," Kyouya responds.

"But what do we do to pass the time until the rain clears up?" asks Satoko.

"Well, Kasai and Shion are coming to pick up Kyouya... We could just play cards," Mion proposes.

And so the Host club found out about the Games club sneaky way of playing, and the Games club discovered that Kyouya was pretty good at being sneaky.

-O-

"Bye Kyouya! See you tomorrow!" Tamaki shouts, waving at his friend as he got into a car with a girl identical to Mion, only with her hair let out, partially tied back with a yellow ribbon.

"Byebye Kyo-chan!" Hunny says, waving goodbye with the twins cheerfully.

"The rain cleared up a little, it's only a drizzle now. Should we go home, I wonder? I wonder?" Rena asks, looking at Keichii questioningly.

"Mii~ I think we should, in case the rain gets harder again. We could get stuck here till after dark," Rika reminds everyone that it's 5 o-clock already.

"Right, I agree," Mion says. "Let's go!" Everyone walks out of the school and head in their different ways. Mori, Hunny, Satoko, Hanyuu and Rika wave goodbye and head to the shrine, while Haruhi, Tamaki, Rena, Mion, the twins, and Keichii head the other way.

"Well, my house is this way," says Mion after a few minutes. But before leaving she whispers into Keichii's ear, "Start practicing your swinging with Satoshi's bat again Kei-chan." He looks at her oddly and she says loudly, "Just in case! Ahahaha!" then she waves and runs off with the twins.

They reach Rena's home and she shouts, "Byebye Keichii-kun, see you tomorrow," and she leaves with Haruhi.

"Alright, here we are!" Kechii says as he and Tamaki reach his house.

"Keichii!!! Who is this wonderful looking young man you've brought with you!?" Keichii's dad cries, jumping on his son. And then the oddness began.

-O-

Unknown to everyone, Hikaru had heard Mion's whispered message, and tossed all night wondering what it could mean.

**Kukukukuku! You enjoyed I hope! I shall be updating soon I hope. Please review and give me feedback, ideas or constructive criticism. Tell me what you liked or didn't like, to help me improve my later chapters! R&R!**

**And just in case your wondering, the parings won't be cross-over. There might be a bit of IMPLIED stuff though. Look out for these:**

**Keichii/Rena**

**Keichii/Mion**

**Shion/Satoshi**

**Shion/Kyouya**

**But of course these are maybes. I could always put up a poll later. But for now. Ja ne!**

**~TalkBubble**


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who might need it, a Japanese translation:**

**kawai – cute**

**ano - something you say to get someone's attention**

**megane (meh-gah-neh) – glasses**

**Also! I'm not really sure, but I think the Watanagashi is on June 29, (I heard it somewhere,) but if I'm wrong please correct me!**

June 3, 1984 (Showa 59) - continued

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru, waking up to his brother's tossing.

"It's nothing," Hikaru replies.

"I don't believe that, but I'm too sleepy to care. Tell me tomorrow..." Kaoru says, dozing off.

"Mm......... It's that girl. Mion. She said something weird to that K-something guy..." Hikaru continues, ignoring the fact that Kaoru was already asleep.

"Hm? What did she say?" asks Kaoru, half asleep.

"Something along the lines of 'Start practicing your swinging again,' or something..." Hikaru continues.

"That doesn't sound weird at all, you're just thinking too much or something... go to sleep," the younger twin brushed it off and went back to sleep.

"Ahaha... You're probably right," Hikaru whispered, and fell asleep reassured.

-O-

"Hauu!!" Rena screams her shout of joy. "KAWAI!! HARUHI-SAN YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" She tackles her new guest/roommate.

"Ano... shouldn't we be getting to sleep? It's getting late," Haruhi says sleepily.

"Aww... I know we should, but we must have fun!" Rena states, and then proceeds to point out every single 'cute' thing in her room and explain how she came to have it.

_She thinks I'm cute when I'm just sitting here...she reminds me of a few Hosts I happen to know..._ Haruhi thinks to herself, half asleep.

"Rena-san, shouldn't we just go to sleep now and continue t-t-tomorrow?" Haruhi asks, stifling a yawn.

"Hau... Well I guess we could. HERE! You sleep in the bed, I'll get out my sleeping bag!" Rena says grabbing Haruhi and literally throwing her onto the bed.

"Ah, no it's fine-" Haruhi starts to say, but then sees how 'cute' Rena's sleeping bag is, and how Rena is hugging it so happily.

"Alright, goodnight." The lights go off and the girls go to sleep.

-O-

"Aren't you guys going to go to sleep? Mii?" the young girl with blue hair asks the two guests.

"Well maybe in a bit, but for now we like enjoying the fresh air!" Hunny says, swinging his legs off the side of the porch.

"Mm..." Mori agreed.

"Alright, ~mii. But don't go into the forest. It's full of Satoko's traps, and even though she's little, her traps have taken down an evil organisation of armed soldiers before. So watch out for them! Nippah~! Goodnight." Rika waves them goodbye and goes inside to sleep.

"This is nice, the air is fresh, and the forest looks nice too! Don't you think so Takashi?" asks Hunny.

"Mm."

"But isn't that weird? What did she mean by 'evil organisation of armed soldiers,'?"

"Mm." Mori says, less happily this time, and more wondering.

They both sigh.

-O-

"Shouldn't you two go to sleep?" Kasai asks the young green haired girl and her new friend.

"In a bit, Kasai! We're just getting into the game! AHAHA!" Shion laughs maniacally (but still sanely,) as she drops her cards on the table. "Beat that, Megane!"

"Ah, you think you've beaten me do you? But this game isn't over yet Sonozaki-san," says Kyouya, pushing up his glasses. They glint in the dim light, giving off a sinister air.

The pair smirks as Kasai sweat drops in the background.

"It seems you two are a perfect match," he states.

"Maybe we are," says Shion cheerfully, "but you can't forget about Satoshi-kun!" Shion frowns at Kyouya's recent move. She draws a few cards out of her deck and places them on the table. "Maybe we should go to sleep, I'm going to visit him early tomorrow morning."

"Is that a surrender?" Kyouya asks, raising an eyebrow.

"As if."

Kasai sighs and goes to bed, giving up on the two teens.

-O-

"AH!!! Can this be! A FUTON!! A commoner's way of sleeping!" Tamaki shouts exited.

"Actually, most families sleep on beds nowadays," Keiichi explains. He had gotten tired of hearing 'commoners this' and 'commoners that'...

"Really? Than how come you sleep on a futon? Haruhi also sleeps on a futon!"Tamaki exclaims all happily. Keiichi sighs. This was like babysitting a little kid.

"I don't know why... I just do! Can we go to sleep now?" Keiichi yawns sleepily.

-THENEXTDAY-

June 4, 1984 (Showa 59)

"Ahh... It's still raining nano desu," Rika exclaims, looking at the dark grey sky.

"It can't be helped, we'll just have to use umbrellas," Satoko says, putting the prepared eggs onto five different plates. "Breakfast."

"Hai! Arigato, for letting us stay here!" Hunny exclaims, taking a huge bight out of his egg.

"It's no problem! It's always fun to get a change from ordinary days, as long as nothing bad happens!" Hanyuu smiles, taking a drink from her orange juice.

"Eh? Nani? Why would something bad happen?" Hunny asks.

"Never mind, I didn't mean it like that!" Hanyuu says, ignoring the look that Rika sent her.

Satoko suddenly remembered something, and she let her bangs fall to cover her sad eyes.

"Rika..?" Satoko whispered. When people are talking in loud voices, sometimes, a whisper catches your attention more than anything; all head turned on Satoko.

"What is it Satoko?"

"What date is it today?" she asks quietly. Rika looks over to the calendar hung on the wall, smiling happily when her eyes skimmed over the year. Showa 59 (1984.)

"It's June 4," she replies happily.

"Why? What's wrong, Satoko-chan?" Hunny asks.

"It's June 4..." Rika's happiness seemed to have evaporated, as she looked up at the calendar.

"What? What's today??" Hunny asks looking around at the three girls who suddenly looked like they had the burden of the world on their shoulders.

"It's nothing," Hanyuu says. "Hurry and eat Rika, we should go meet up with the others."

"Mm... Happy birthday, Satoshi..." she said almost inaudibly, but the two 17 year olds heard her.

-o-

"Ah!! Finally! You guys took so long to get here! So what are we going to do today?" Keichii asks as the younger three girls and older two boys walk into the classroom.

"Well, I thought the rain might've stopped by now, but it hasn't, so I'm not really sure..." Mion says.

"Ne, ne, what's wrong with Satoko-chan over there?" Kaoru asks, seeing Satoko sulking in a corner.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess it's just the weather," Rika laughs, but no one believes her. Rena and Mion look up at the calendar hanging at the front of the classroom, and decide to not mention it. There wasn't anything they could do. Celebrating it without him would just make it more painful.

Realizing that they wouldn't get any answers from the girls, the hosts turned towards Keichii, but he was equally as confused. He stood up and walked towards Satoko. He patted her on the head and said,

"C'mon Satoko, don't let the rain get you down! Since when have you been scared of the weather?" he smiled cheerfully. The Games club members looked at her expectantly, waiting for a reaction; hoping it would be a good one.

But then the door burst open and Shion and Kyouya walked in. Shion waved out the window, where Kasai was driving away.

"GOOD MORNING!" Shion yells.

"Ah, Shion, morning!" Mion answers, in an attempt to get everyone's minds off Satoko.

"Onee-chan, you can't just randomly send a guy over to my apartment out of the blue like that!" Shion complains. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Sonozaki Shion, the younger twin sister!" Shion holds out a hand for the hosts to shake. Tamaki takes it and goes down on one knee.

"Beautiful maiden, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Suoh Tamaki!" he gives her his best smile, and a magical roses appear out of nowhere and float around him.

"Ah, a playboy!" Shion says.

"P-play boy!?" Tamaki goes into his depression corner.

"Ahaha! I wouldn't try that Tamaki, Shion only has eyes for one guy," Mion laughs.

"Who, Keichii?" asks Haruhi. Keichii shuffles awkwardly.

"No! Not him!!" Mion says quickly.

"Then who could it be? The only kids I've seen here other then you guys are all very young. Don't tell me she likes younger men!?" Hikaru demands.

"No!!" Shion and Mion shout in unison.

"Ah, but what about that guy you mentioned last night, Satoshi was it?" Kyouya asks, his glasses reflecting the raindrops outside. Everyone stiffens when his name is said.

"Yeah, Rika-chan, you mentioned him too," Hunny states, innocence written all over his face.

"He's no one," Rena says quickly.

"How can he be no one?" Kyouya asks persistently. Rena sends a glare in his direction. He doesn't appear to notice. The tension in the room continues to rise.

"He's-" Mion starts, but is cut off when Satoko suddenly gets up and walks out the room.

"Satoko..." Keichii whispers her name.

"I'll follow her," Shion says, and walks out behind her.

**YAY!! Chapter 2 is finished! I'll update soon!**

**Also, I'm not sure when Satoshi's birthday really is, so let's pretend its June 4****th****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with another chapter, this is where the story really starts, I guess...**

**Again, I don't know Satoshi's real birthday, so it'll be June 4****th****.**

**Nor do I know Satoko's, so it'll be June 26****th****.**

**Also, thanks to "Ethynn" who reviewed anonymously (thanks for reviewing!) And yes Shion and Kyouya do rock together! But of course, you can't forget about Satoshi, I mean after all Shion did for him. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or settings. **

**Sensei – suffix used for teachers and doctors.**

June 4, 1984 (Showa 59) - continued

"Satoko-chan!" Shion caught up with the young blond girl, holding an umbrella over her head, and another one in her other hand. "Where are you going?"

Satoko shrugged her shoulders and took the extra umbrella from Shion.

"Does it have something to do with Satoshi-kun?" she asked softer.

"Hai, it's his birthday today," Satoko quietly explained. Shion didn't know this because she had only come a few days before Satoshi had 'transferred.'

"It is..?" Shion whispered, lowering her own gaze to the drops of water causing ripples in the ground. "Isn't your birthday around this time too?"

"Yeah, it's only a few days before the Watanagashi... June 26th." The little girl smiled sadly, remembering the past birthdays that she had shared with her brother.

_Ah, that's right. Satoshi wanted to give her that teddy bear for her birthday. That was only a few days before the Watanagashi, _Shion thought to herself.

BACKINTHECLASSROOM

"What was that?" Hikaru broke the silence.

"That was... I'm not sure?" Keiichi was also confused.

"Today is... Satoshi-kun's... birthday..." Rena barely whispered. Keiichi turned to look at her sadly.

"Who's this Satoshi you're all talking about?" Haruhi asked, pushing herself up to sit on a desk.

The games club shared a couple looks between themselves. All at once, they all decided that they would tell these strangers. Maybe only half the truth.

"Satoshi is Satoko's older brother," Mion took up her role as club president and explained to the host club.

"Eh? An older brother..." Tamaki asked. "I didn't know she had a..."

"But there weren't any guys at her house..." Mori voiced his thoughts. The games club shuffled uncomfortably.

"H-he..." Mion started.

"Transferred," Rena, Keiichi and Rika said. Keiichi finally understood what it felt like, when someone was asking about something like this. Even though he didn't know Satoshi personally, he knew that he was a good guy, and he felt as if he had a connection with him. There was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind that he had once gone through the same thing that Satoshi had. But whenever he thought of it too much, his head would hurt, and he would get distracted.

"T-transferred?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya looked at Rena suspiciously, and she just stared back, and she looked different, almost possessed.

After a few moments of silence, Rena's smiled innocently and asked,

"I wonder where Satoko-chan and Shi-chan went. I wonder."

Her voice sent shivers up his spine. Something about her seemed... off. She was different somehow, and she was repeating "I wonder". All together, it seemed weird.

"Mii... We should go after them!" Rika's sweet and childish voice broke the tense air. Everyone turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"Mm! Come on!" Mion got up and Keichii followed her.

"Right! Satoko needs to be with all her friends right now!" Rena exclaims, all her creepiness from just a few moments ago gone. The host club stared at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw their stares.

Rika and Hanyuu shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Kyouya. The host club and the remaining members of the games club left to look for Satoko and Shion, each holding their own umbrellas.

BACKWITHSHIONANDSATOKO

"Satoko..." Shion got the younger girl's attention. Satoko looked up. "Satoshi loved you, you know that." Satoko scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know that..." She wasn't sure where this was going.

"He would never leave you purposely. Something awful must've happened for him to have to leave," Shion looked down at Satoko with motherly eyes. Satoko stared up at her. "So, I'm sure that he... H-he's fighting to come back! I just know it!" Shion raised a fist into the air and smiled, thinking of how much better Irie had said Satoshi was now.

Satoko's eyes shimmered, and for a second Shion thought that she might cry. That wasn't what she wanted!! She wanted Satoko to be happy. But then, a brilliant smile spread across the blond girl's face.

"Thank you, nee-nee!" she wrapped her arms around Shion's waist and hugged her tightly. For a second, it felt like her brother was back, and she was hugging him instead of Shion; Shion hugged back, glad that she had made Satoko feel better. Then, Satoko mumbled something into Shion's shirt.

"He loved you too, you know." Shion wasn't sure she had heard that right.

"What did you say?" she asked pushing Satoko away gently to see her face.

"Guys!!!" Hanyuu's voice shouted to them, as their friends came running.

"Satoko! Are you okay?" Rika asked her best friend.

"Mm! I'm better now," Satoko smiled. The games club all smiled happily and began to walk back to the school as if nothing had happened. The host club seemed to see them all differently now though.

LATERINTHEDAY

It didn't seem like the rain would let out, so everyone had decided to go home (and to their part-time homes.)

"Kyouya, I'm sorry, but I'm not planning on going home right now. Could you hang out with my sister or something just for another hour or so?" Shion asked him sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be going to visit Satoshi would you?" he asked casually. Something in the woman's eye glinted.

"Yes I am."

"Satoko-kun's older brother?" Shion looked up surprised.

"How did you know he's her older brother?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Mion-san told us, when you went after Satoko-kun. They told us he transferred away, and yet he left his sister here, and you seem to be visiting him regularly," Kyouya interrogated her.

"T-that's because..." Kyouya couldn't see her eyes anymore; they were hidden behind her bangs. "They don't know where Satoshi-kun is..."

"And you do..?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"You want to come meet him don't you? But you're trying to be subtle about it," the green haired woman looked up at him, and there was something in her eyes that bothered the host; just like with Rena that morning. "I really hate people who try to deceive others."

A memory had flashed into Shion's mind; her family, and how they had brutally killed Satoshi-kun and left her all alone. But that wasn't right! Satoshi-kun was alive; she had seen him just yesterday! They hadn't killed him! They loved her; her mother, her father, onee-san! Even her grandma loved her if only a slight bit. She pushed the memory out of her mind; it was all wrong! Forget about it!

"Come on, I'm sure Irie-sensei won't mind me bringing you along," she smiled and everything went back to normal. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and followed her as she left; for a split second, Ohtori Kyouya, the low blood pressure Demon, had been terrified.

WITHRENAANDHARUHI

Haruhi had been slightly afraid of being alone with Rena after seeing her snap in the classroom; but once she was in Rena's house again everything seemed normal.

"My dad won't be home from work for a few hours, so we should cook dinner by ourselves!" Rena chirped happily, leading Haruhi into her kitchen. "I hope that isn't a problem with you?" the happy girl asked her guest.

"No not at all! Back home I also live alone with my father, and he doesn't get home till late either, so I'm used to cooking for myself," the female host shook her head and told her new friend about her life back home. "My mother died when I was six years old, so I've learned how to take care of myself... not that my father is bad! He loves me a lot, its just, he can't be a mother... you know?"

"I sort of understand what you mean," Rena had started the rice cooker.

"What about your mom? Is she also...?" Haruhi couldn't say it. She had realized how outright her question was.

"No. My parents are divorced, and I went to live with my mother for a bit... but..." Rena remembered, that time. She had injured her classmates (and they had been good friends!) She never wanted that to ever happen again, and so she would never anger Oyashiro-sama. "There were some... complications... so I came back to live here with my dad."

They sat in silence for a while, preparing dinner. Then Haruhi had the guts to ask her new friend something that had been on her mind since morning.

"Rena, what did you guys mean when you said that Satoshi.... transferred?" Rena stopped chopping the carrot. "He can't have left his sister behind."

"No. He loved Satoko more than anything." Rena's voice seemed different, more serious, but something more than that. She had been serious when she was talking about her parents, but this was more. Now her voice seemed angry, hurt, and... deadly. But Haruhi decided that she wouldn't stop now that she had gotten started.

"So then why did he..."

"Its not your business what Satoshi-kun did. He transferred, that's all." Those words were said in such a cold voice that they would send shivers down Kyouya's spine. Suddenly, Haruhi was terrified to be alone in this house with this girl that she barely knew.

**So I hope you enjoyed! The story is finally getting good! I really enjoyed writing the sisterly scene with Satoko and Shion!**

**Next chapter we'll see what's going on with the rest of them. And of course, the appearance of SATOSHI! (and Irie.)**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! It was so fun to write, I couldn't stay away!!**

**Disclaimer: I owneth not Higurashi NNKN or Ouran HSHC!!! (That's why it's called a FA~Nfiction!)**

**Obaa-san – old woman (but in Japan it is polite to address an old woman this way)**

**Onibaba – literally "demon woman" Mion and Shion refer to their grandma like this. But it's used in a sort of affectionate way? Sort of... (They DO like her though...)**

**Pachi – Japanese sound effect for "clap"**

**Nani? – what?**

June 4, 1984 (Showa 59) - continued

BACKWITHSHIONANDKYOUYA

"Look its right there!" Shion points out the car window to the Irie Clinic. Once the car was parked, Shion gets out and waves to Kasai. "Thanks Kasai, see you later!"

"Irie Clinic... Is this where Satoshi is? Is he sick? If so then shouldn't he be in a hospital not a clinic?" Kyouya, as always, was not one to hold back his thought when dealing with a commoner.

"This Clinic is very special..." she says, and then without a further explanation, proceeds into the clinic. Kyouya follows.

"Irie-sensei?" Shion calls out once they're inside.

"Ah Shion-chan, how nice to see you," an old woman addresses Shion.

"Ah, hello!" Shion bows slightly. "How have you been, obaa-san?"

_The people here are so nice... They seem so friendly,_ Kyouya thinks to himself as he tones out Shion and the woman's friendly conversation._ How could I have suspected them of hiding something yesterday?_ But then the image of Rena and Shion when they were "possessed" came back into his mind, and he shivered.

"Is something wrong Kyouya?" asks Shion.

"No, it's nothing..."

"Ah, Shion-san," a new voice penetrates Kyouya's ears and he turns to see a man with sandy brown hair, glasses and a lab coat come out holding a clipboard.

"Ah, Irie-sensei; good afternoon! I'm here to visit Satoshi-kun," she chirps happily, lowering her voice when she said the last part.

"Alright, go ahead," he says, passing her a key card. "But who's this? I've never seen him before." He looked over at Kyouya.

"Ah, he and a group of friends are staying in Hinamizawa for a while. He's living with me and Kasai, so I'm dragging him along with me!"

"Are you sure it's alright..?" Irie asks quietly, probably meaning for only Shion to hear.

"They haven't shown any outright signs, but they have been staring at us wide eyed a little. Perhaps we're freaking them out just a bit; because, they asked about Satoshi-kun."

Irie nods his head. "If anything seems wrong, come and see me, will you?" Irie smiles at Kyouya and then walks off.

"Come on, Satoshi-kun is this way," Shion waves at Kyouya and they walk down a staircase. Kyouya assumes that they were now underground, since there weren't anymore windows. Down a long hallway, there was a door. Shion swipes the key card Irie gave her, and enters the room.

"Satoshi-kun? It's me, Shion!" she walks in happily. Kyouya looks around. There was one wall made of glass and on the other side of it, there was what looked like a small hospital room. On the bed there was a blond haired boy, (he saw the resemblance to Satoko,) chained down.

"Why is he chained down?" asks Kyouya, taken by surprise.

"You see... Satoshi has this... syndrome... where he starts to get paranoid... and one thing leads to another. He could hurt those around him; or hurt himself," Shion explains sadly, bowing her head. "But! He's been getting better! Irie-sensei says he's not as hostile as before! And he's calm when I'm around!" Her smile was back. She swipes her key card through the lock on the second door and walks into the room. Kyouya stays in the doorway.

"Satoshi-kun! Hey, it's Shion! How are you today?" Satoshi turns his head towards the green-haired woman. Ever since that time she had first seen him in here, Shion had been visiting everyday. She told Satoshi about everything that he had missed. Keichii and Hanyuu (who he had never met,) Takano's evil plot that they foiled, and about her actually being Shion and not Mion.

A muffle came from Satoshi; he was trying to speak but the mask was on his mouth.

"Ah! I'll remove it, k? But tell me if you need it back!" Shion carefully removes the mask from his face.

"H-hello..." Satoshi's voice is barely a whisper. Shion smiles.

"Happy birthday Satoshi-kun! It's June 4th today did you know?" Shion says cheerfully. Satoshi looks at her warmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything! I didn't know it was your birthday!"

"You don't have... to get me anything," he speaks slowly, taking deep breaths.

"If it wasn't for Satoko, I wouldn't even know that it's today!" she continues on with her banter.

"S-satoko..." Satoshi turns his head towards the giant teddy bear that was sitting in the corner. "Her birthday... is soon... right?"

"Mm! On the twenty-sixth!"

"Could you... give her... that teddy bear?"

"No," Satoshi looks surprised; even Kyouya is surprised. But before either of them can ask anything, Shion continues. "You had a hard time taking care of her, working a job and dealing with your aunt and uncle. YOU bought her the teddy bear; YOU'll be the one to give it to her." Shion didn't look like she would change her mind.

"Aunt... and uncle... what happened to Teppei? He won't come... back... will he?" Satoshi looks thoughtful, and Kyouya saw a glint of hatred in his tired eyes.

"No. He came back once; but he was arrested for child abuse. The whole village started a strike against him. Everyone wanted to get Satoko away from that monster!" Shion raises a fist triumphantly.

Satoshi smiles; he looks at peace.

"Good... so no one... holds a grudge... against us..."

"No. You guys were just bystander. You had nothing to do with what your parents decided! Everyone finally realized that! Even onibaba helped us out!" There is silence for a moment, and then Satoshi seems to realize that they aren't alone. He turns his head in the direction of Kyouya.

"Who... are you?" Kyouya is amazed at the coldness in his voice. Satoshi, who had been so peaceful a moment ago, is now staring at him with deadly intent.

"Ohtori Kyouya," he replies with no emotion.

"Don't worry about him, he's with me!" Shion reassures the blond boy, but Satoshi still glares at Kyouya as if he was the cause of all his troubles.

"Shi... Shion... th... the mask..." Satoshi says quietly, and tiredly.

"Ah! I'm sorry!! I left it off for too long!" she places the mask back in the right spot and looks questioningly at Satoshi. He nods.

"Well, Satoshi-kun, I had fun! I'll be back tomorrow, k?" she stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. "I'll come back and visit everyday until you get better! And then I'll expect you to visit me!" the woman teases. Satoshi's glare softens and Kyouya sees him smile beneath the oxygen mask.

They leave. On their way out, Shion stops to ask Irie something.

"What level is he at now?" she asks the doctor.

"He's at level three, but just barely! Give it a bit more and he'll be down to level two," the man smiles happily.

"That's a relief, I'm glad he's gotten better!" Shion sighs.

"It's been almost two years. It's a good thing he's finally getting better. I admit though, it's partly my fault it took so long for him to recover. I was working under Takano's power, even if I didn't realize it myself. She didn't really care about him and she kept getting more work for us to do. I was distracted from my true aim."

"To find the cure?" Shion asks.

"Right." Shion begins to walk out of the clinic, with Kyouya behind her. But then she hesitates and turns around.

"You know sensei... Satoko-chan's birthday is on the 26th..." she says unsurely. Instantly, Irie knows what she wants to ask him.

"Perhaps; I could let him out for that day." He smiles and Shion's face looks brighter than Kyouya has ever seen it.

They leave, and Kasai drives them home.

THENESTDAY

June 5, 1984 (Showa 59)

"Ah! Finally, the rain stopped!" Keiichi breathes in the fresh air and bathes in the sunlight.

"Now that the weather is better, perhaps we should show these strangers how the games club really works!" Mion's laugh fills the air.

"I second that idea!" Rika chirps, raising her hand in the air.

"Alright then; club members assemble!" the members of the games club snap a pose and Haruhi is reminded eerily of the host club and their antics. "Today, we're going to play... zombie tag!"

Everyone nods their head and Hunny asks,

"What's Zombie Tag?"

"Zombie tag is like regular tag, but instead of switching the player who's it, we add on until EVERYONE is it!" Rena explains.

"Ummmm... What's tag?" Kaoru asks. The games club looks at him as if he grew a second head.

"You're joking right?" Keiichi sputters.

"Sadly, he's not. Like I told you before, these guys are all rich, so even small things like tag, they don't know about them," Haruhi explains to the group of Hinamizawa kids.

"Alright then... Tag is a game where one person is 'it'," Rena explains, making quotation marks with her hands when she says "it". "The aim of the game is to tag someone else so that their 'it' instead, making you free!"

"But like Mion-san said, in Zombie Tag, instead of switching who's it, both players are now it!" Satoko continues the explanation.

"Its like when a zombie eat peoples brains, those people also become zombies! Nippah~!" Rika's childish voice swims through the air. Sweatdrops simultaneously slide down the host clubs head. They were thinking, '_she said that so cheerfully...'_

"Of course, that's not the end of it!" Shion exclaims.

"Right; if you become one of the 'it' zombies, you're automatically a loser! And when you are a loser in the games club..." the games club all have evil glints in their eyes and evil grins. "...there are punishment games involved..." Mion's smile widens as she finishes.

"The winners are usually the last people standing when time is up; but since there is no time today, the winner will be the final person left who isn't one of the zombies," Hanyuu smiles, she wasn't a newbie anymore, (it had been almost a year since she joined,) and she was gonna prove herself. Rika smiles, happy that her spiritual friend can enjoy herself like this.

"Rock paper scissors determines who'll be the first it zombie. Lose now and you're screwed," Mion raises her fist, signifying the start of rock paper scissors.

Many cut papers, wrapped rocks and crushed scissors later, Tamaki was decided to be the IT ZOMBIE.

"I'm it..." he seems very sad. But then of course, Tamaki regains his vigour! "I will not lose!"

"But you've already lost Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi says, unintentionally destroying his pride (if he had any to begin with.)

"Th-then... I SHALL GIVE IT MY ALL!!" He shouts with renewed determination.

"Pachi pachi pachi!" Rika says as she claps for him.

"I like you, you would be perfect for our club!" Mion cheers him on.

"So how do we start..?" asks Hikaru.

"Well, usually, in a game of tag, the person who's it would count to 60 or something, and the ones who aren't it would run away during this time. But of course, the games club isn't so easy!" Mion as usual, loves to burst people's bubbles.

"We'll give you a riddle," Rena says, "and when you figure out the answer, you can start."

The host club nod; and it shows on their faces that they want to get started.

"Alright! This sounds like fun~!" the twins (Hikaru and Kaoru) shout excitedly.

"Mm," Mori agrees, and Hunny and him share an excited look. It's been a while since they've been challenged.

"As long as we don't disturb anyone, we can go all over the village!" Satoko adds.

"So then, who has a riddle?" Mion asks. Silence.

"U-um..." Hanyuu shyly raises her hand, looking at the ground. Everyone looks at her expectantly. "I am in a river, but not in a lake, I am in computer, but not in a T.V, and I am in rain, but not in snow, what am I?"

"Alright! GO!" with those words uttered the games club took off. The host club took their lead and chased behind them.

"Eh..?" it took him very long, but eventually, Tamaki did figure out the riddle.

"Hanyuu-chan!" Tamaki shouts to her.

"Naaa~ni?" Hanyuu's voice floats back to the blond 'king'.

"Could it be? The letter R!" he shouts back to her.

"You're right! Now you can come after us!"

WITH RENAKEIICHIANDTHETWINS

"Do you guys do this often?" Kaoru asks the two games members.

"Mm! It's the games club; we always play games!" Rena replies. Keiichi climbs a tree and through the leaves he sees Tamaki running their way. He jumps back down.

"I see Tamaki, he's running to the opposite side of the field! This is our chance, we have to get out of here!" he whispers to them. Hikaru and Kaoru nod and dash out of the tree. Rena looks suspiciously at Keiichi and he grins sheepishly. They hear someone shout.

Rena and Keiichi peak out of the trees and see Tamaki catch Kaoru. Then he chases after Hikaru, only inches away. The two take their chance, and run out of the trees.

"Keiichi!! You bastard!!" Hikaru shouts at his retreating back.

"Rule number one of the games club!"Keiichi shouts back to him. "Use everything to your advantage! Don't be afraid to play dirty!" he sticks out his tongue and continues to run.

Rena gives them the peace sign and follows after Keiichi.

MIONSHIONMORIANDHUNNY

"You saw that right?" Mion asks the two… um… men.

"Mm," Mori replies.

"Like Kei-chan said, don't hesitate to play dirty," Shion smiles.

"But isn't that dishonorable?" Hunny asks.

"I guess so… But its only a game…" Mion rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hm… I guess you're right!" Hunny smiles adorably.

"Good thing Rena wasn't here to see that, she would've freaked!" Shion laughs. Mori smiles.

SATOKORIKAKYOUYAHARUHI

"Come on through here! They'll never find us!" Satoko leads on her friend. She was leading them into the forest behind her house. Rika smiles; _I see where this is going,_ she thinks to herself.

"Where exactly are we going?" asks Haruhi.

"Just a bit farther! I know a good hiding spot!" Satoko chirps. They walk for a few more steps until SWISH! Haruhi and Kyouya are caught up in a net.

"What the-?!" Kyouya utters.

"Ohohoho!! When you're playing with the games club, anything goes! To be the last one standing, you must eliminate your opponents! I'll be sure to tell the zombies where you are!" Satoko laughs, with her hand up in front of her mouth in her trademark pose. "I see Rika wasn't trapped; I guess she's too accustomed to my traps. I'll have to look into that…"

"Mii~ Satoko will just have to try harder if she wants to beat me!" Rika's childish voice seems so innocent. But then her serious half-adult voice takes over, "bring it on Satoko, or I will first!" and with that, both girls run away.

RENAKEIICHI

"Keiichi-kun, over here, I know something we can use!" Rena motions to Keiichi to follow her. Keiichi is wary, but he does what she asked. They are in front of the shed behind the school. Rena opens the doors.

"What is it? This isn't a trap, right?" he asks.

"No, not this time." She reaches in and pulls out two water guns. She throws one to Keiichi. They share a grin.

MIONSHIONMORIHUNNY

"Hikaru and Kaoru have been caught. Rena and Kei-chan ran away. I saw Satoko leading Rika, Kyouya and Haruhi into the forest. Hanyuu?" Mion counts off.

"She must be planning something! That little girl is almost as bad as Rika when it comes to sneakiness," Shion contemplated. Mion nods.

"Ah! Here they come!" Hunny suddenly whispers.

"Run, hide? Or take them on?" Shion asks calmly getting up from her sitting position. They smile and then run off; Mori and Hunny following.

"There!" Kaoru points to them. The three zombies run after them.

"Ah!" Shion trips. Mori turns to go help her. She jumps and pushed him onto the oncoming Tamaki. "I'm really sorry, Mori! I'll do what I must to win!" She runs off again.

"Ah!! Takashi is a zombie now!? I wanna be a zombie too!"Hunny whines, (in a cute way.)

"Are you sure about that? There's no changing your mind. You'll have to deal with the punishment game," Mion says, stopping but not letting her guard down, prepared to run at any sign of an attack!

"Mm! Don't you think it's more fun that way?" Hunny asks cheerfully. Mion and Shion smile and then take off.

"I'm glad we got to see that touching moment, but if you haven't noticed their getting away!" Hikaru shouts sarcastically. The zombies take chase after them.

They run and run until finally, the green-haired twins are cornered against a wall.

"We have you now!" Tamaki eyes glitter from the excitement. Shion looks around frantically. Only one choice, she must do it if she wants to win.

"I'm sorry Onee-san!" she grabs her sisters arm and throws her onto the zombies. They land in a heap of tangles limbs. "Soooooooooooo~rry!!!" When they finally regain their balance and composure, Shion is no where in sight.

"Why that little…" Mion fumes as she gets up, rubbing her arm where Shion grabbed her with her iron grip.

"Rule number one, always play dirty…" Tamaki bows his head, laughing sadly. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Well, now that I'm here I might as well strategize," Mion stands with her hands on her hips. "We should split up; there are six of us zombies, and eight still alive."

"Hey look, what's that?" Hunny points to the wall where there is a message written in chalk.

_Kyouya-san and Haruhi-san are in the forest. ;D ~ Satoko_

"Ah, Satoko… She's also a sneaky little girl. Either she trapped those two in the forest to lessen the competition, or this is trick to get us trapped in the forest," Mion explains.

"Is she really that good?" Kaoru asks.

"Satoko is our specialized trap master."

"Well I say some of us should go into the forest, and the rest go after the others!" Tamaki speaks up.

"I second. Mori, Hunny, you'll go with me into the forest; the rest of you go after the others," Mion walks off, with Mori and Hunny following.

KYOUYAHARUHI

"Well that was sad…" Haruhi comments.

"If I ever get out of here, I'll get that little brat for looking down on me," Kyouya was glowing an eerie purple color.

"Ehe… Kyouya-senpai it's only a game," Haruhi laughs weakly and tries to calm him down.

**My fingers are now tired of all this typing! So I shall stop! For now… But I hope you enjoy this fun chapter of ZOMBIE TAG! (Now I feel like playing zombie tag…)**

**And I hope you enjoyed SATOSHI!!! Muahaha!!**

**Reviews please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I'm on vacation and didn't feel like writing... But there was a power outage so I had nothing to do and decided to waste the battery life of my PC to write this chapter! :D **

June 5, 1984 (Showa 59) - continued

"There they are!" Hunny shouts, pointing towards the trap in which Kyouya and Haruhi are caught. The "it zombies" help them down and tag them, adding to their undead army.

"No one tags Satoko!" Kyouya orders, "I wanna eat her brains myself." His glasses glint and everyone sweatdrops.

"That's the spirit..." Mion says, unsure whether he's serious or not.

MEANWHILE

"Look! There they are!" Hikaru whispers to Kaoru and Tamaki. "Let's sneak up on them." He puts a finger to his mouth; the others nod and they hide in the trees behind the two little girls.

"Since you're obviously not easily fooled, why don't we work together?" Satoko says to Rika. "What are the greatest hiding spots that you know of?" Rika thinks for a moment.

"Probably... the Saiguden or the Torture Chamber in the Sonozaki residence," the little girl answers.

"Hmmm... But both of those places are locked. Besides, they creep me out," Satoko replies. "Maybe we should just split up as usual."

"I think so too," Rika answers. They both nod and dash out of sight.

"..." The 'zombies' are speechless.

"Did you hear that?" whispers Kaoru.

"Torture... chamber?" Tamaki replies. Hikaru nods, with a confused expression on his face.

......

"We should... follow them," Tamaki breaks the silence. "You two follow Rika-chan. I'll follow Satoko-chan." They split up.

KEICHIIANDRENA

They other zombies had also split up, and Mion, Kyouya and Haruhi had found Keichii and Rena.

"Get back here you too! I wanna taste some Keichii and Rena brains!" shouts Mion, running at them full speed.

"Wait up... Mi... Mion...-san!" Haruhi wasn't a great runner. Kyouya wasn't even trying; his goal was Satoko, and he had by now, calmed down.

"Behold our awesome secret weapon!" Keichii shouts and sprays Mion's face with water from his water gun. She chokes, stopping for breath, and Keichii tries to run behind the school building which they are near. Rena trips him and before she can run off Keichii grabs her ankle and drags her down too.

"AH!" they fall on top of each other.

"Game over," Kyouya says and puts a hand on each of their heads.

HUNNYANDMORI

"Where could Shi-chan be?" Hunny asks. "SHIIIII-CHAAAAAA~N!"

"You'll give us away if you shout like that," Mori says nonchalantly.

"You'll never catch me Tamaki-san!" a familiar female voice shouts. It was Satoko running through the forest (which is behind her house) from Tamaki. Catching sight of Mori and Hunny, she stops dead. Tamaki suddenly flies out of the trees and lunges at her, but the blonde girl kicks a tree and from above a net falls onto the three hosts.

With their trained senses (due to martial arts training,) Hunny and Mori are able to dodge it just in time; but Tamaki is caught right away.

"Ah!" Satoko whispers as Mori pokes her forehead. "Huh... I guess today isn't my day..."

MIONHARUHIKYOUYA

"So who's left?" asks Keichii.

"Shion, Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko!" Mion counts them off on a hand.

"Not anymore," Hunny chirps, walking into the group of zombies with Satoko, Tamaki and Mori behind him.

"Who tagged her?" asks Kyouya bitterly.

"Takashi!"

"Alright." Kyouya calms himself and realizes that it's just a game.

"Huh. So Rika's still alive is she? Not for long!" Satoko says determinedly.

MEANWHILE

Rika opens the door to her house and walks in, going to the secret hiding place where she had hidden the keys to the Saiguden and hurries back out and towards the tool shed.

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly make their way behind her, careful not to make any noise. The young priestess pushes the key into the lock and opens the doors; a rush of air blows her hair back. She enters.

"What do we do? We need to tag her, but this place gives me an eerie feeling..." Kaoru whispers. Rika closes the door behind her. Muffled voice come from inside.

"Someone else is in there! Let's listen!" Hikaru exclaims (quietly) and goes to stand near the door, so that he could hear more clearly. Kaoru follows his brother hesitantly.

"Hanyuu, I thought I'd find you here," says a very adult voice, sounding very much like... Rika?!

"Was that Rika-chan?! She sounded so much older!" Hikaru whispers in awe.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" Kaoru was feeling uneasy around this place.

"Rika, I have a bad feeling. This has never happened before, I can't see ahead to what might happen," Hanyuu's voice states

"We can just hope for the best can't we? We beat Takano! It took more years than I could count... but it was worth it! Besides Hanyuu, you told me that the next time I died you would-,"

"Rika, there are people listening at the door," Hanyuu cuts her off calmly, before she can reveal more to the eavesdroppers.

Hikaru and Kaoru freeze.

"Why didn't you tell me until now..." Rika almost shouts, but decided to keep her cool and whisper.

"I only just noticed them; they probably arrived just now," Hanyuu whispers back calmly. So as to make it seem as if they hadn't heard, Kaoru slides the door open quickly and shouts,

"So that's where you guys were!! We've been looking for you forever! There's no way you'll escape now!"

_I guess they didn't hear..._ Rika sighs internally.

"M-mii... I guess we're beat," Rika holds up her hands in an 'I give up' gesture. Kauro walks over to them and pats them on the head.

"Come on, let's go find the others!" he says cheerfully. He walks out, with Rika following. Hikaru, at one point, snaps out of his daze and starts to follow them.

"Hikaru. Kaoru," Hanyuu's serious voice stops them cold. The three (including Rika) turn to look at the purple-haired spirit. "Don't tell anyone that we were in here. No one is supposed to be in here."

After a few seconds, the two slowly nod.

LATER

Once the twins and two little girls were back with the rest of the group, they counted off.

"Everyone but Shion is here," Mion exclaims.

"So I guess she's the winner..." Keichii sighs.

"SHI-CHAAAAN! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Rena shouts as loud as she can. From somewhere unseen, a small voice comes back to them.

"Finally, I thought this would never end!" Then Shion emerges from the school house where she had been hiding all along.

**(A/N: At this point I stopped writing for like a whole month XD I never did put up this chapter, but it's a bit too short for me to put it update like this.)**

"So... what's the punishment game?" Keichii asks, not sure her really want to know.

"I'll save them for later." Shion smiles.

"Alright, we all owe Shion one punishment game! Including you newbies!" Mion points to the Host club members.

"So what do we do now?" Hunny chirps happily.

"Hmm... We go have lunch?" Rena offers. At the mention of food, multiple stomachs rumble.

"Where, in Angel Morte?" Satoko wonders.

"No waaay!! Angel Morte's food stinks! Only their desserts are good!" Shion shouts, seeming to remember a horrible memory; (about food most likely.)

"Just give us a few moments to have a club meeting alright?" Rika announces suddenly.

"Yeah, we were just about to say that!" Kaoru also spoke up.

OOO

"Has anyone noticed anything weird about them?" the young priestess asks when they host club are out of hearing.

"They seem to be getting scared of us at times..." Rena says worriedly.

"Do you think they have..?" Satoko whispers. Everyone goes quiet, getting flashes of memories from different worlds. They brushed them off as being no more than their overactive imaginations caused by their earlier fight with Takano and her goons.

OOO

"Has anyone noticed anything... odd, about the residents of Hinamizawa?" Kaoru asks carefully.

"Well... Sometimes, they creep me out... It's like they're possessed or something..." Haruhi admits.

"I agree. Also, me and Kaoru heard Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan talking about some weird things," Hikaru says.

"What kind of weird things?" Kyouya questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about not being able to see into the future, and that the next time Rika died... or something like that."

"The _next_ time she died? What does that mean..?" Tamaki wonders aloud.

"The other day Rika-chan mentioned something about taking down an evil organization," Hunny adds to the list.

"Mion said something about practicing swinging at bat... but she said it in a way that made me feel it was for something other than hitting a baseball..." Hikaru continues.

"There's also Satoshi... they said he... transferred," Mori says.

"I met Satoshi yesterday," Kyouya admits.

"What?!" Everyone is shocked.

"Shion-san took me to see him. He's sick; sick in the mind you could say. But not everyone knows about it. Satoko-san certainly doesn't know," the teen with the glasses explains. A shocked silence follows as everyone takes in what they had just heard.

"Rena said something weird too..." Haruhi spoke up. "She said that she went to live with her mother for a bit, but there were complications... and she hesitated before saying it "complications."

"I think these people are hiding something from us," Hikaru voices everyone's thoughts.

"For now let's just go hang out with them like nothing is wrong," Tamaki suggests.

OOO

So the two clubs went and had lunch like nothing was wrong, and later, as suggested by Rena, went to the junkyard.

"HAU!!! There are so many cute things here!! I never know where to start!" Rena shouts and dashes off to begin digging in the many piles.

"Where did this junkyard come from?" Kyouya asks, half-disgusted, half-amazed.

"Well..." Mion began to tell them about the dam construction war, but was cut off by a scream from Rena.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaH!!!!"

"Rena!" Keiichi shouts, and everyone runs to her to see what's wrong. They find her sitting on the ground, as is someone had pushed her down; she is shivering and there are tears welling in her eyes.

"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't do it!!" Rena screams, her tears erupting from her eyes, memories rushing into her head.

"You didn't do what?" Rika asks frantically, using her serious voice. Rena lifts one hand to point in front of her. Everyone turns their head and sees...

A disembodied arm.

**YEAH!!! There you go! The story has begun to take shape!! WOOT! It's the arm! THE ARM FROM THE CURSE!! The one that was never found!! But if you don't remember it, that'll all be explained in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated for AGES. I am so sorry!! I have no excuse but but but... yeah... since you're probably eager to finally GET to the actually STORY... I won't say anything.**

**I do not own either HNNKN or OHSHC. **

**I do, however, own Akeno! =)**

June 5, 1984 (Showa 59) – continued

"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't do it!!" Rena's voice rose to a scream. She was breathing unnaturally fast and a few of the group behind her was worried that she would pass out.

...most of the group, though, was focused on the object that had caused Rena to scream; a disembodied hand.

"W-what..?" someone whispered.

Realization dawned on Keiichi's face once he realized where the arm had come from. Of course he would remember a story that had caused him so much grief. But... it had never caused him grief... he had been far too busy worrying over whether or not he and Shion would be killed for breaking into the Saiguden... Keiichi grabbed his head as memories began to flash and he tried to push them away desperately.

"Keiichi!?" the young priestess, Rika, noticed her friend in pain.

"I-it's nothing..." Keiichi said unconvincingly. "We should call the police..."

"I... I'll go... come on Satoko, we'll call from your house, it's the closest," Shion said and she and Satoko slowly walked away while not removing their eyes from the mangled piece of meat lying in between the junk.

"I think I should... get Rena away from here..." Keiichi said, and knelt down next to his friend, gripping her shoulders. He slowly helped her up and the also left.

"What is that..?" Tamaki asked, fear lining his voice.

"...Like I was about to say... a few years ago, there were construction plans to tear down Hinamizawa and build a dam here," Mion began the story, slowly moving backwards, unconsciously leading the group away from the dead arm. "Many of the villagers were opposed to the idea, but some agreed with the construction company. The different ideas about the dam construction caused a war to break out between the people, and things got... out of hand. Some people got violent and..."

There was no need for Mion to continue, as everyone could tell where the story was going. Mion hugged herself as she began to shake.

"...he was cute into five... t-the... the arm was never found..." Mion's voice trailed off, quietening with every syllable. There was silence as everyone tried to take in what they had just heard. Hikaru chanced a glance back at the severed arm. He realized how bad of an idea it was once he tasted bile in his mouth. Kaoru rushed after him as he ran to find a place where he could throw up.

The arm was dead, rotting. Dry blood plastered it, turned black from age. There were pieces of it that had collapsed, where only bone was showing. It was a truly grotesque sight, and the stench of it was keeping even the insects and rats away.

Once Hikaru and Kaoru returned, as pale as if they had never seen the light of day, Mion led them all back to the village.

Rika and Hanyuu shared a look, fearful expressions mirroring each others.

OOO

Keiichi and Rena walked in silence, each lost in their own limited recollections of their past lives. They couldn't understand why it was they were feeling guilt, fear, and most of all: anger. Why were they getting these odd visions? They were so familiar they almost felt like memories, except they couldn't remember ever doing anything like that; not to mention that having killed so many people in these 'visions', it would defy life itself that those same people were still _alive._

Rena. Rena had tried to kill him. Her good friend, Keiichi; she had tried to kill him. Keiichi looked up at the girl walking ahead of him. She looked harmless, but Keiichi knew better. He kept his distance from her and didn't let his guard down.

Keiichi had beaten her to death. At the time, she had felt pity for Keiichi; understanding. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that feeling back. All she felt now was betrayal... and rage.

The rush of the memories, the disease setting into their minds... the steady flow of information and _hurt_ was confusing the two unfortunate souls. Slowly, the threads of friendship that tied them together were beginning to unravel, and time would begin to repeat itself.

The sun had set, and as the two walked in the solemn night, distrust heavy in the air, the ominous chirping of the cicadas reached their ears.

OOO

The ringing of the phone rang loud in the Okinomiya Police Department's almost empty office. Most of the people who worked there had gone home, and the ones still there were getting ready to leave, waiting for the night shift workers to arrive.

"Hello?" A young man, new to the crew, answered the phone.

"Is this the Okinomiya Police Department?" asked a voice from the other end of the phone. Mamoru Akasaka looked up from where he was tidying the papers on his desk. Recently, he and his family had moved to Okinomiya, only a few weeks after Oishi had retired, (happy to be rid of the troubles.)

"Yes, this is it," replied the new young recruit, Akeno.

"Is Oi-... is Akasaka-san there?" The man mentioned heard the muffled query. He guessed that the speaker had been about to say Oishi. His eyes widened as the thought immediately came to mind that something was wrong in the village of Hinamizawa.

"Yes, he –"

"Can I speak to him!? It's urgent!" the voice on the other line sounded distressed. Akasaka made a mental note to turn the volume on the phone down. He could hear everything, even the breath of the speaker. He walked over to Akeno and took the receiver from his hand.

"Akasaka speaking," he said curtly.

"Akasaka-san!! It's Shion! We found... in the junkyard..." The young woman's voice trailed off. Akasaka awaited the inevitable ending to that sentence: something not good. "We found... an arm."

"An arm?!" Akasaka repeated, shocked. Akeno, who had never stopped listening to the conversation, choked. The older man slapped him on the back until his coughing stopped and his breathing evened out.

"Yes... We believe that it's the arm from... the Dam War." A new voice had taken over: Satoko's. The policeman mulled this over in his mind before making a decision.

"I... I'll be right over." He hung up.

"Sir?" Akeno looked up to meet the eyes a few centimetres above his own.

"You're coming with me Akeno," the more experienced of the two ordered.

"R-right!"

OOO

The first place that came to mind was the school. They headed towards it, blindly following Mion. They entered, and jumped when they saw that someone was already there.

"Oh, good evening kids! Did I startle you?" Chie-sensei greeted warmly. Everyone stared in shock, too shaken from the recent events to be able to think properly.

"Good evening, Chie-sensei," Rika replied somberly.

"What's wrong? You children look like you've seen a ghost!" the woman laughed. "And who are these? You must be the visitors I've been hearing about. I'm Rumiko Chie, the teacher of the village." She smiled motherly. No one answered; everyone still in shock.

"Chie-sensei... we need to tell you something," Hanyuu's serious voice severed the silence.

OOO

"That's right dear. Yes. Don't worry. Take care." Akasaka flipped his phone shut and sighed. ?He had called his wife to tell her he would be a little late in coming home. He had also called a special team to deal with the arm.

Akeno kept glancing nervously at the road; this would be his first mission on the frontlines. They drove for a while until finally the arrived at Hinamizawa.

OOO

They had been walking aimlessly until now. They had reached the tool shed. They glanced at each other inconspicuously, nervously. They couldn't think of anything else. Each was entirely convinced that the other had brought them here intentionally. To them, it was self defence, not attack. It wasn't attack... it wasn't... They repeated to themselves.

As they opened the door to the small shed, their inner mantra changed.

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

**And there you have it! I hope I'll update soon next time! Please bear with my impossible-ness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long delay! I have sat down and told myself to write multiple times but just couldn't come up with ANYTHING! Writer's block? **

**I finally sat down and FORCED THE REST OF THE CHAPTER OUT, so that I could continue with the story.**

**Once again, REALLY SORRY to all my readers! No excuse is good enough! I hope you enjoy even though it's a little short.**

**As a bonus, some perfect music to go with this chapter is Higeki (Higurashi OST).**

* * *

June 5, 1984 (Showa 59) – continued

"We called the police. Akasaka-san is on his way," Satoko said as she and Shion walked into the classroom, having expected the group to be there.

"Good." Chie-sensei stood up. "Don't let this bother you children; it happened long ago and the murderer was caught. Once you show the policemen where the arm is, you should all go home." She smiled reassuringly.

Hanyuu and Rika were looking around the room, as if searching for something. Everyone had their attention on the two young girls now. Rika was the first to speak.

"Where are Rena and Keiichi?" It took a few seconds for Mion to find her voice.

"Keiichi said that he should get Rena away from the... the arm... and... they left..." Mion's eyes widened as she realized the urgency of the situation.

"We have to find them quickly," Hanyuu ordered as she stood up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, getting up quickly.

"This happened a long time ago so it's not like there's a murderer around, ne?" Hikaru joked, and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. His laughter died down once he noticed no one else was joining in, not even Kaoru.

"You guys stay here, we'll find them." Mion rushed over to the door. Tamaki grabbed her hand and shot her a worried look. She turned around and noticed the host club members were looking confused and concerned.

"Mion-san, I'm not sure why you are in such a rush to find them, I'm sure Keichii-kun and Rena-san are fine," Chie spoke up, smiling gently. Mion realized how this must look to Chie-sensei, who doesn't know about the Syndrome.

"Ah...ahahaha!" Mion smiled brightly suddenly. "Sensei, you know how Kei-chan and Rena are! They probably ran off somewhere dangerous, and it's already getting dark; they're bound to get lost somewhere!"

"Well that makes no sense, it's true they are a very energetic two but they know their way around the village, they wou-" The teacher began to protest but was cut off as Mion rushed out shouting a quick 'goodbye.'

"Oh don't worry about her Chie-sensei! Her thoughts are always occupied with the weirdest things!" Hanyuu exclaimed, chipper. "She probably thinks they'll go off and get themselves into trouble."

"Th...that's right!" Shion rose from her seat, and grabbed Satoko's hand. "We should all go home now, right? Why don't we go over to Satoko's?"

"A-alright, if you all are fine then I don't see why you should stay here any longer. Once the police arrive we might need one of you to show them where you found it, but it'll only take a few minutes. I'll stay here and wait for them to arrive, and call one of you over once they're here," Chie suggested and waved to them as they all left.

OOO

The crime scene unit Akasaka had called in arrived at roughly the same time as he did. The debris that Rena had scattered was still lying haphazardly, and the arm was strewn in plain site. The police officer couldn't help but think that her digging skills must have been expert, seeing as how she had found the missing arm that many teams of trained professionals hadn't.

The rookie officer he had brought along with him – Akeno – didn't seem to be taking the sight of rotten flesh very well. One look – and smell – and he had exited the immediate area to empty the contents of his stomach. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him along. Having dealt with Hinamizawa in the past had proven to him that you can never be too careful when dealing with the strange village. Even if back up was a new recruit who had probably never held a gun in a real life situation, it was enough to put him at ease.

Akasaka stepped nearer to the arm and the stench increased. He wrinkled his nose and knit his eyebrows together.

"Are you alright here?" He asked one of the men working on removing the arm without further damaging it. The man looked up and nodded. Akasaka sighed. His help wasn't needed on the frontlines; he could write a statement the next day and be done with it. But that wouldn't satisfy him.

"Akeno, we're done here, but I'm going to check up on some friends of mine."

"R-right..." the young man replied, wiping his mouth on a tissue.

OOO

The members of the Host club sat in terrified silence, unaware of how to deal with the latest revelations about the village. Some were relieved that the murderer had been caught long ago, but others were horrified that something so gruesome had ever happened in the first place.

"Mi-chan didn't say that the murderer was from the village..." Hunny suddenly said solemnly. Mori nodded his agreement.

"It might have been someone who wanted the dam to be built getting rid of an obstacle," he theorized.

"There's no way! This village is full of uncivilised bastards!" Hikaru hissed. "Who knows how many of them are cold-blooded enough to kill outsiders!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru reprimanded his brother, although he had been thinking something similar. "The people here have been kind to us since the beginning!" Hikaru looked down guiltily.

"I know, it's just..."

"It's natural to be scared," Haruhi whispered quietly. "But think about it a little. Their homes were threatened. If the village was going to be torn down, everyone would have to move..."

They all let that sink in.

"But should we really be expressing our doubts about them this loudly when they're sitting right outside?" Kyouya asked, his cool demeanour cracking just slightly.

"Come on Kyouya, you don't really think they..." Tamaki laughed half-heartedly, but left his sentence unfinished.

OOO

"Kei-chan! Rena!" Mion called their names, running through the village.

"Nee-chan, I'm sure they'll be fine, don't worry so much." Shion tried to comfort her twin. But Mion couldn't help but worry. She had seen glimpses. Memories or fantasies, she couldn't be sure, but she knew that once, somewhere, she and Rena had been too late, and Kei-chan had snapped and killed the three of them. She wasn't prepared to sit back and watch it happen again.

If only they had known. If only they had known that right behind the school, right where they all were just under an hour ago... right in the tool shed, Keichii and Rena lay. Maybe then it wouldn't have been too late.

OOO

"Rika... Do you think Keiichi-san and Rena-san will be alright?" Satoko asked her best friend. The two of them were seated on the deck of their house with Hanyuu. Rika hesitated before answering.

"Don't worry Satoko, this is Rena and Keiichi we're talking about; they'll be fine." She was also trying to convince herself.

"But... what about them?" Satoko motions towards the door with her eyes, lowering her voice.

"We should probably keep an eye on them. If anything out of the ordinary comes up we'll take them to visit the clinic. Irie-sensei will be able to help," Hanyuu reassured.

Rika wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but Hanyuu, but she couldn't wait for the strangers to leave the village. She honestly liked them, and their company was fun, but it was disrupting the peace that she and everyone had worked so hard for. If this wonderful world that she had found after discarding a thousand others was another dead end, then she would turn in the towel once and for all, and admit that Bernkastel had been defeated.

A sudden noise from the forest caught her attention.

"That's one of the traps I set up!" Satoko informed them in a hushed tone.

"It could just be Mion and Shion coming back! Or Rena and Keichii." Hanyuu tried to keep the other two calm.

"But they know the trap layout almost as well as I do... if they were setting them off they'd have to be really out of it..." Satoko countered.

"Or it could be someone else entirely," Rika added, and hurried to a stand.

"Rika-chan?" A familiar man stepped out of the trees and peered at the three young girls. The tension left the air as they realised who it was.

"Ah... Akasaka?"

* * *

**Enjoy? There's even a little Uminek****o cameo! :D Sort of...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure it's even worth apologizing... I know I take forever to update!**

**But find reassurance in that I do NOT plan on discontinuing this as I have done with my other stories (this one is actually GOING somewhere unlike sudden spark ideas that I write on a whim and lose interest in later.)**

**So, please enjoy! I tried to make this one longer, and there are more Umineko cameos. No worries though, you'll be able to understand even if you haven't watched (or played) it.**

**Another bonus, song to listen to while reading: Yokan, higurashi OST; can be found on Youtube.**

The loud knocking echoed throughout the empty house: a chaotic symphony foreshadowing a hideous fate.

"Maebara-san! Are you there?" Mion's trembling voice lofted into the kitchen and living room.

"Move, neesan!" Shion pushed her sister out of the way and clasped the doorknob in her hand. The metal was warm in the summer heat, and her cold clammy hands were momentarily warmed. She turned the handle and pushed the door inwards. Mion shot her a disapproving look.

"I know it's a little rude, but this is an emergency!" Her sister's panic had begun to rub off on her... She too had begun to remember things she had no memory of. The more she thought about it, the more it became an oxymoron, but the sights had been so _real _and _powerful_ that she couldn't brush them off as being paranoia. The older twin nodded to her younger sibling and they turned to face the empty room.

Now inside, they felt as though they needed to be quieter; slower. They made their way calmly through the doorway and stepped inside.

"Maebara-san?" Mion asked timidly. No reply.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" Shion called waveringly. Silence.

Too preoccupied with worried thoughts to think to take off their shoes before entering, they hesitated before stepping into the kitchen.

"Not here..." The next head of the Sonozaki family hugged herself nervously. The younger green-haired twin stepped closer to the fridge and absently ran her fingers over the tabletop as she passed it.

"There's a note..." she observed. "Out of town for work, be back in a few days. There's ramen in the fridge. Love you, Mom and Dad."

"They aren't here?" It came out as a question although the proof was right in front of her. "Neither are Rena and Keiichi..."

OOO

"That's your doing isn't it Lambda?" a young-looking blue haired girl asked her companion.

"I don't know what you mean," a falsely sweet voice chimed in return.

"They are, after all, just children."

"So?" The blond haired young lady kicked her legs up and down over the side of the chair she was seated on. Her blue haired company smiled and waved her hand lazily. A teacup appeared before her, and she picked it out of the air.

"It isn't the only element, but without their parents' guidance, they are more likely to lose themselves."

"So you finally caught on?" Her tinkling laughter would cause an air of unease for those who were not used to it.

"Oh I've known for a long time; I just thought you were done with this game. Satoko and Rika's parents weren't worth saving, they died too long ago."

"Oh, so if Keiichi's parents were to die, they _would _be worth saving?"

Blue hair fell across a pale white face as the grin plastered on it grew into a competitive smile.

"I wasn't aware you were such a sore loser. Where'd you get these new players? There doesn't seem to be anything special about them!"

"You say that, but have seen for yourself that their arrival alone has caused so much trouble!"

The smile faded back into an emotionless line.

"We'll see the outcome of this bonus round. We both know that I can and _have_ proven the Witch of Certainty wrong before."

"And we'll see just how far the Witch of Miracles will go to prove her powers!"

The two young girls laughed melodiously.

OOO

The host club sat, each silently lost in their own thoughts.

"– you been Akasaka?" Rika's voice reached their ears and they all snapped to attention. Said girl walked in followed by a man they hadn't seen before.

"I've been fine," he answered, obviously wanting to get past the small talk. He raised his head as he entered the room and noticed the others for the first time.

"And how is your family? Your daughter should be... how old is she?" Rika continued, catching up as though she hadn't another care in the world.

"Her 6th birthday is coming up soon."

"Oh really? I had no idea she had grown so much!" Rika answered cheerfully.

Satoko and Hanyuu walked in behind them, Akeno following awkwardly.

"I assume you already know what's happened?" the older police officer finally got to the point, sitting down abruptly. Whatever the young girl had been planning on saying was forgotten instantly as her suspicions as to why the police officer was here were confirmed. Silence reigned in the small room.

"Of course; we were there when Rena found it." The man nodded. He knew he had come here to relieve his worries, but he wasn't exactly sure as to why he was worried in the first place, and because of this he had trouble phrasing his next question.

"You... um... any of you..." he looked at the rest of the room's inhabitants. "Are you... If you feel disturbed or scared, you just tell us okay?" The host club members shared nervous looks.

"Heh... well it is a little unsettling..." Tamaki spoke up, voicing all their thoughts.

"Understatement of the year..." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

"You lot shouldn't worry too much about this!" The detective proclaimed in an authoritative voice. "I can tell you with certainty that there is no danger in this village." This seemed to somewhat cheer up the newcomers, but the villagers didn't seem convinced.

After a few moments had passed in an awkward silence, Akasaka finally decided it was time to go. He rose from his seated position, said goodbye and was walking out the door with a quiet Akeno when a voice stopped him.

"How, exactly, do you know Furude-san?" Kyouya's calculated expression didn't betray how shook up he really was. A nostalgic smile spread on the officer's face as he recalled.

"I met her six years ago." Giving a short moment for everyone's thoughts to process the new information and questions to form in her head, he paused to look at the young girl in question. "She saved my daughter's life."

OOO

Mion and Shion practically ran back to the Furude residence, they were near panic. Rena and Keiichi were no where to be found, it was the middle of night, Keiichi's parents had once again left their son in the worst of times and... they didn't know what, but something bad was about to happen.

As they made their way to their friends' house, they passed the Irie clinic and Shion froze in her tracks.

"Neechan! I think I'll... I'm going to go tell Irie-sensei! Just in case..." she spewed the words in a hurried rush. Her sister nodded.

"I'll keep looking on my way to Rika and Satoko's. Be careful!" With that they both parted.

Shion made her way to the small clinic and pushed open the heavy doors. The green haired young woman knew that Irie-sensei wasn't there today, but she had to see _him._ She knew it was unjustified, but she could feel an unbearable sadness claw at her insides. She was suddenly so worried about Satoshi. She _needed_ to see him and make sure he was alright.

She turned right, left, left; she had it memorised, she came to visit him so often. The doctor had even given her her own pass card. He said he could trust her with it. Was she really willing to destroy that trust in one instant due to an unexplained panic attack?

She swiped the key card and the lock on the door clicked. She pushed it open and sprinted down the hallway, gradually gaining speed until she reached the usual glass pane. Swiping her card a second time, she entered the room. The youth lay down on the bed turned to look at her, shock evident in his eyes.

"Shion?" his voice was quiet. His face was tired. He was still shackled down, still unstable. But he was safe. He was alive. His eyes sparkled with confusion. Shion felt a sudden joy overtake her and tears welled in her eyes. She ran to the bed and hugged him awkwardly. "Shion?" He repeated uneasily.

The green haired teen rose from her position above him and went to the control board. She unlocked his shackles and turned off the speaker. Irie-sensei was very caring of his patients, and had wanted to make sure that if anything were to happen to Satoshi, he would know. So, he had installed a microphone in his room; "Kind of like a baby cam!" Shion had giggled, and Satoshi's response was a pout and a "Mu."

The blond boy sat up stiffly. He had been down there for so long, bound to this room, this bed. Stuck between four walls – he couldn't even see out the glass window panel – and he had grown tired of it. He knew it was all for his own good, so he wouldn't do something he would regret. But he couldn't help but _despise_ it, he couldn't help but – he had guiltily admitted to himself only a few days ago – blame Irie for this. He could find another way! He didn't have to be quarantined here on his own!

"I'm sorry. I know this is sudden... It's just, Rena and Keiichi..." He was away from his friends, unable to have fun with them, only able to hear as Shion retold him the stories of all the amusing things they did together. He hadn't yet met Keiichi, who he heard so much about. The new tourists too; he wanted to meet them! He had been wary of the one that had visited with Shion before, and he wanted to see what they were all like, to befriend them if they were amiable and to protect his comrades from them if they were amiss... to protect Satoko from them. His dear sweet Satoko.

"They've gone missing." His reverie was cut off by her words.

"W-what?" he could barely get the interrogation out. Shion sat down next to him on the white sheets. He absently rubbed his wrists, glad to have them free of the cuffs.

"Well, I can't really say they've gone missing... they've only been gone a few hours..." She glanced at her watch. "...even less. It's just, we're all worried and I dunno what happened and I just needed to make sure you were alright!" she had begun to babble, earning her a kind smile from the sick boy.

Shion. His dear sweet _Shion_. She always came to visit him. She always took care of him. She loved him with all her heart – even though she hadn't said it out loud. His throat tightened as an idea came to mind, and he regretted what he was about to do.

"Shion..." he said softly. "Thanks, for worrying about me." He smiled warmly. A few seconds of silence passed, Satoshi fighting an internal battle trying to decide whether or not to say what he had in mind. He won... or lost, depending on how one might see it. "I'm sorry."

Jumping out of bed and reaching for the first thing he could wrap his fingers around, he grabbed a heavy clipboard and swung it at her head. It made contact and instantly knocked her out. He dropped the dented metal, and his vision blurred with tears. He wiped his palm across his eyes and shifted Shion's limp body into a more comfortable position, taking her key card when his fingers brushed against it.

Satoshi walked out the door, closing it behind him, the lock clicking into place.

OOO

Mion made it back to the house a few minutes too late to meet up with Akasaka. She walked in the door of the house to see everyone sitting around the small coffee table with a cup of hot coco.

"I... I couldn't find them..." she said bitterly. At the sound of her voice, all heads looked up.

"So they're missing?" Hunny asked, much soberer than he usually was.

"Should we alert the police?" Mori wondered, his voice as serious as ever.

"But that officer left just now..." Tamaki pointed out, still bewildered.

"Officer?" Mion asked.

"Akasaka was here a few minutes ago. You just missed him," Hanyuu claimed somberly. The young Sonozaki woman sighed gravely.

"We should probably call it a night... I'm sure they'll turn up tomorrow morning." Mion took a seat around the table. "I know you're all worried, but we can't wear ourselves over this. I'm sure we're just overreacting."

"Did you tell their parents?" Satoko asked.

"We went to both their houses. Found an "out-of-town-for-work" note at Kei-chan's and not a trace of Rena's father."

"Do Keiichi-kun's parents go out of town often?" Haruhi questioned.

"Too often if you ask me."

"So... where's Shion?" Kaoru asked.

"She went to..." Mion stopped in her tracks, realizing that in the hosts point of view, there was no reason why her sister would need to tell the village doctor. "She went to ask a couple of the villagers if they had seen them."

"So... are we all sleeping here tonight?"

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**I hope that was enough to satisfy you for now! I seriously hope that I update sooner next time. It's sad that it takes me like 3 months to update.**

**:) reviews please!**


End file.
